Twisting the Tale
by Ember-Angel
Summary: Haruhi chases after Tamaki in the carriage....but what if she never made it? How would that change Tamaki and the other Host's?


Twisting the Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storyline of Ouran Host Club….Heck I don't even own a car. I'm only a lowly and poor college student. So…enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi stared placidly at Hikaru and Kaoru as they knelt in the pumpkin patch. She was crushed by the knowledge that they came all of this way and they were unable to stop Tamaki from leaving. The wind ruffled through her hair as she firmly came to a decision. Throwing off her ruffled dress, Haruhi quickly leapt onto the front seat, grabbing the reins and whipping them over the horses. She sped off through the forest after Éclair and Tamaki, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru in the pumpkin patch. Haruhi could not allow Tamaki to leave and tear apart their friendships. There was also something that pulled her to Tamaki, something she couldn't quite name yet….

"Haa," Haruhi yelled out to the horses.

She had to stop him from leaving….anything to stop him from leaving. She was a little worried about the speed but she could almost see the car and Tamaki's blonde head. She urged the horses to a quicker pace down the dirt road. At that moment, the carriage hit a deep rut and tipped to the left, away from the road and into the forest. The wood holding the horses to the carriage broke off as they ran back the way they had come and the carriage skidded into the trees. There was a large crash as the carriage capsized and tumbled into a large tree. Haruhi lay trapped beneath the carriage, slowly losing consciousness.

"Ta….maki…" Haruhi whispered with her last few moments of awareness, before falling into the darkness.

* * *

"I just received a call from Tamaki's housekeeper that he departed with Éclair on time to France. Haruhi didn't get to him in time." Kyouya regretfully told the others. 

"But we saw her leave...she should have made it. Plus we still haven't heard from her!" Hikaru replied irritably.

The Host Club sat in the pumpkin field as a medical examiner fixed up Hikaru's arm. They were all disappointed that they were not able to stop Tamaki from leaving them. He was the glue that held their friendship together. As they continued to wait they heard hooves beating across the ground.

"Haru-chan!" Bunny cheerfully yelled from Mori's shoulders. "Haru-chan, we're over here!"

The horses stampeded around the corner and into their sight bringing with them a sight of horror for the Host Club. The wood post dragged across the ground like a dead animal. Mori ran to grab the reins and control the terrified animals. Kyouya was already on his cell phone to get a rescue team together as the twins and Honey went running into the forest, following the horses' trail. Mori and Kyouya followed in the car after tying up the horses and getting the medical examiner.

"Haruhi!! Haruhi, where are you?!"

"Haru-chan…Haru-chan! Can you hear us?"

"Hey I think I found something! Over this way, hurry!" Kaoru yelled from a couple of yards off of the road. "There's a whole bunch of broken wood."

Hikaru and Honey ran over to Kaoru and continued their search. Only a few minutes later did Hikaru stumble upon the remaining heap of wood that was left of the carriage. At that moment, Kyouya and his group came to join the search.

"Kyouya, we found the carriage over here!" Kaoru said as he franticly waved the rescuers towards the wreckage. "We think she is pinned underneath."

The medical personal ran through the forest to the carriage. After about twenty minutes of careful maneuvering they were able to find Haruhi's broken body lying underneath. She appeared to have many broken bones, a concussion, and some lacerations; leaving her appearance to be bloody. They gently strapped her to the gurney and carried her to the ambulance. The Host Club watched with growing horror and sadness as she was taken to the hospital.

"Kyouya-sama, we will do the very best that we can possibly do. But I am not sure if she will survive or not and if she does live, then we do not know when she will wake up. There is a high possibility of severe internal injuries. I am sorry." The head examiner shook his head as he also climbed into his car and followed the ambulance.

"No…not Haruhi….HARUHI!!" Hikaru screamed after the retreating ambulance.

-------------\

Tamaki stared out of the airplane window with blank eyes thinking about what he was leaving behind. He was sad that he had to leave the Host Club in such a way, but he had created so many problems for them to deal with. He was such a troublesome person. Tamaki's heart hurt in a way that it had never hurt before and he thought back to Haruhi. He would miss her so much and he only hoped that she could get on with her life now that he was gone.

Tamaki would arrive in France never knowing the sadness and despair he had left behind.

**End of Chapte**r

Well….what do you think? I came up with it after watching Ouran Host Club the twentieth time. I love drama! Anyways…I will be updating soon because I have plenty of time. My school is off for two and a half weeks. Plus, if you liked this story do NOT read my others….they are crappy. I'm going to completely redo them. So…thanks…and review.

Ember Knight


End file.
